Red String of Destiny
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Takdir benang merahku, kemanakah itu akan menuju? Apa aku harus mengikuti benang ini supaya aku menemukan ujungnya? Siapakah kamu, dimanakah kamu? Orang yang ditakdirkan untukku? / "Sialan kau Naruto!" / "Mulai sekarang, aku akan mencoba. Aku, aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatimu Hinata" / -oneshot


Ohaaaa~ Yuhuu minna. Aku hadir dengan karya terbaruku. Semoga kalian suka~ Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan ide ini.

Ohoho, kalian pasti tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa membuat cerita ini. Alasannya ada di bawah, jadi tetap terus membaca sampai tamat ya. Hanya _one-shot_ kok. Ini karya _one-shot_ pertamaku~ dan cerita yang memiliki _word _sedikit. Ahahaha, selamat membaca~

::

::

**Malam itu aku bermimpi.**

**Melihat sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai.**

**Apakah itu jodohku di masa depan?**

**Atau ini hanya imajinasiku saja?**

**Aku berharap, aku dapat menemukannya.**

**Takdir benang merahku..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~» ****Red ****String of Destiny «~**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_**sensei**_

_**Pairing**_: Kiba Inuzuka & Hinata Hyuuga

_**Genre**_: Romance & Sepernatural

_**Warning**_: Full Kiba _**P.O.V**_

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

Aku memiliki kemampuan khusus, mataku bisa melihat. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Benang merah, itulah yang dapat kulihat.

Banyak orang memperumpamakan benang merah adalah benang yang menghubungkan seseorang dengan jodoh mereka di masa depan. Benang merah yang terlilit di jari kelingking mereka, ujungnya berada dimana ya? Saat aku melihat benang itu di jari kelingking setiap orang, aku tersenyum. Berarti di masa depan mereka akan memiliki jodoh.

Aku tidak tahu, saat aku melihat jari kelingkingku sendiri, tidak terlilit benang merah disana. Apa aku tidak memiliki jodoh? Atau aku yang berpikir aku tidak akan memiliki jodoh sama sekali? Atau karena aku yang cemburu ketika melihat orang yang kusukai jadian dengan orang lain?

"Maukah kamu jadian denganku Hinata?" Naruto, orang itu menembak orang yang selalu menarik perhatianku.

Aku yang saat itu sedang bersembunyi di sebelah rak buku tak jauh dari mereka menyaksikan saat-saat mereka jadian. Kulihat hinata wajahnya memerah, walaupun ini di perpustakaan yang cahayanya remang-remang tapi aku yakin. Wajahnya pasti memerah.

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku tahu bahwa gadis itu menyukai laki-laki berambut pirang dengan senyum yang bersinar seperti mentari, itu yang dikatakannya. Aku sudah tahu itu, karena aku selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya.

Dikala dia sedih melihat Naruto jalan dengan perempuan lain. Gadis itu selalu berpikir, kenapa bukan dia yang berada di samping Naruto? Aku yang mendengarnya pun ikut sesak. Bukan karena merasakan kesakitan hatinya Hinata. Melainkan hatiku sendiri yang sakit karena mendengar hal itu.

"A.. Aku" kulihat lagi ke arah Hinata, ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Aku yakin ia sedang gugup, itulah kebiasaannya.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang sedikit menurun, lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Ah~ Kenapa aku harus melihat kejadian seperti ini sih?

Ia mengangguk, gadis itu mengangguk. Apa ini? Rasa sakit apa ini yang menggejolak di jantungku? Sudah kuduga bahwa dia akan menerima pemuda itu, ya karena itu keinginannya sejak dulu.

Kini mereka sudah jadian, setelah pulang sekolah, Hinata menelponku dan menceritakan kejadian hari ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dari sebrang telepon. Sudah pasti Hinata tidak dapat melihat senyumku yang seperti itu.

"Selamat ya" itulah yang kuucapkan, ya, hanya itu. Aku mendengarkan kisah-kisah bahagianya dengan Naruto. Tempat curhatannya, itulah aku.

::

::

Hari ini, saat kulihat Hinata bergandengan dengan Naruto. Kenapa benang itu tidak menyambung? Aku tidak melihat benang itu menghubung ke Naruto. Bolehkah ku berharap jodohnya kelak bukan dia? Melainkan aku..

Benang milik wanita itu, putus ditengah. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi, menyambung kemanakah itu. Dimanakah ujungnya?

Aku pernah membaca buku milik ibuku tentang kekuatanku ini. Dulu saat aku berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini. Benang yang terputus di tengah, berarti jodoh dari orang itu sudah putus asa duluan sebelum mendapatkannya.

Siapakah dia? Tentu bukan aku kan? Aku yakin jodohnya bukan aku, melainkan orang lain. Walaupun kadang-kadang aku berharap, malahan aku yakin. Benang itu menghubung padaku, karena aku merasakannya. Aku sudah putus asa duluan, sesuai dengan teori di buku tersebut.

Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku yakin bukan aku. Aku sangat yakin. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya memerah dikala ia jatuh dan aku menangkapnya. Saat wajah kami berdekatan karena ketidaksengajaan. Dikala aku memeluknya karena memberinya semangat karena ia berhasil memasukkan karya tulisnya ke sebuah majalah.

Tapi itu tidak membuat gadis itu berdebar, aku sudah yakin itu. Gadis itu tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali kepadaku. Mungkin aku sudah seperti kakak baginya.

Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat akan ada orang yang menjadi takdirku. _**Kami-sama**_ pasti membuat manusia memiliki pasangannya masing-masing. Tidak akan ada manusia yang hidup sendiri di dunia ini sampai usianya menjadi tua.

::

::

"_**Ohayou**_Hinata" sapaku dikala aku melihatnya memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam loker.

"_**Ohayou mo**_ Kiba-_**kun**_" gadis itu membalas sapaanku, ia menutup lokernya.

"Bagaimana hubungan dengan Naruto?" tanyaku, sejak kejadian itu, sudah dua hari berlalu.

"Baik" kulihat Hinata tersenyum, tapi aku merasakan bahwa itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Aneh, ada apa ya sebenarnya dengan Hinata? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto ada masalah?

Saat pulang sekolah, aku tidak melihat Hinata bersama dengan Naruto. Makanya aku menawarkan diriku untuk pulang bersama dengan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk, dan kami pun berjalan menuju keluar sekolah. Tapi saat itu, aku melihat. Bukan hanya aku, Hinata melihat Naruto jalan bersama dengan perempuan lain.

Aku yang saat itu berdiri di belakang Hinata, melihat Hinata menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar. "Hinata" ucapku memanggil namanya. Hinata berbalik, ia menghadap kearahku. Hentikan tangisanmu itu, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis Hinata.

"Sudahlah" aku membenamkan Hinata ke dalam pelukanku. "Tenanglah" ucapku. Dasar kau Naruto, bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti itu! Akan kubalas kau besok.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, Naruto. Kemarin Naruto juga berjalan dengan wanita lain" Hinata mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya kepadaku. Untungnya saat itu sekolah sudah sepi karena hampir semua murid di sekolah sudah pulang. Jadi tidak ada yang melihat aku berpelukan dengan Hinata.

Setelah Hinata cukup tenang, aku mengantarnya sampai ke rumahnya. "Terima kasih" ucapnya, dan ia pun menutup pintu. Aku menatap pintu tersebut, apa yang kulihat? Hanya pintu, bukan orang yang aku rasa aku mencintainya.

Keputusasaanku sudah lebih dahulu menggerogoti diriku. Aku pulang, aku melihat banyak sekali benang merah mengambang di udara. Seperti tumpukan benang yang digabung menjadi satu.

Di dunia ini, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berharap mereka mendapatkan jodoh yang sesuai kriteria mereka. Baik, Setia, itulah yang utama. Tapi Naruto, ternyata ia tak se-setia yang kukira.

::

::

Besoknya, aku datang ke sekolah bersama dengan Hinata. Sebelum masuk ke kelas, aku menghentikan langkah Hinata untuk membuka pintu. Aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Haha, bagaimana? Ternyata aku bisa kan jadian dengannya?" suara itu, aku jelas mengenali suara itu. Apa maksudnya yang ia bicarakan adalah Hinata?

"Aku tak percaya Naruto, kamu dapat jadian dengan gadis itu" apa maksudnya dari perkataan mereka? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Tentu, mana ada gadis yg tidak mau denganku. Mana hadiahnya? Aku menang taruhan kan?" taruhan? Taruhan katanya? Apa-apaan itu? Kurang ajar!

Hinata membuka pintu, tidak. Aku telat menahannya. Aku melihat, saat itu ekspresi Naruto terkejut. "Aku sudah mengerti, Naruto-_**kun**_. Ternyata kamu hanya main-main saja denganku" gadis itu menangis. Ia menangis karena telah mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit ini. Kenapa kejadiannya harus seperti ini? Hinata berlari keluar kelas.

"Sialan kau Naruto!" Aku tidak dapat menahan emosiku lagi. Aku berjalan menuju arahnya, kukeluarkan amarahku padanya. Kupukul wajahnya hingga berbekas dan setelah itu aku berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu Hinata!" ucapku memanggil nama gadis itu. Tapi perkataanku tak didengarkan olehnya, aku terus berlari mengejar gadis itu.

Hingga aku berhasil memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun berhenti, membelakangiku. Ia tidak berani berbalik. Lagi-lagi, aku melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Aku tahu, dia pasti sangat syok dengan perkataan Naruto.

Aku memegang pundaknya, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi dikala aku tersenyum padanya dengan lembut. Aku menenangkan dirinya, aku katakan padanya. Lupakan saja Naruto, kamu tidak akan bahagia jika bersama dengannya.

Dan akhir-akhir ini aku menemukannya, benang merah milik Naruto, ternyata ujungnya mengarah pada gadis lain. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak ingin berkata pada Hinata bahwa bukan dirinyalah jodoh pemuda itu. Pasti ia akan menjadi tambah sedih.

Aku berharap, semoga kamu dapat menemukan laki-laki yang cocok untukmu. Yang tidak akan membuatmu kecewa seperti ini.

::

::

Setelah kejadian itu, sebulan telah berlalu. Kulihat Hinata sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Beberapa hari setelah Naruto membuat pengakuan pada temannya bahwa ia menang taruhan, ia meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Kini beban Hinata sudah menghilang.

Aku jadi berpikir, bolehkah aku memilikimu? Bolehkah aku menjadi pendamping hidupmu? Akankah kamu bahagia jika kamu bersama denganku? Aku pasti akan membuatmu nyaman.

Berada disampingku, selamanya. Hingga benang merah di jari kelingkingmu itu mulai merambat mencari ujungnya. "Aku, aku pasti akan mendapatkan hatimu Hinata" kini aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha, aku tidak mau putus duluan sebelum mencoba. Hei _**Kami-sama**_, aku ingin Hinata mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya.

"Eh?" Hinata, wajahnya merah padam. Apakah kamu malu dengan ucapanku ini? Aku senang, untuk pertama kalinya kamu malu berada dekat denganku. Wajah merahmu itu yang kudambakan, wajah yang menunjukkan seakan dirimu menyukai diriku.

Aku tersenyum, saat itu, aku melihat. Benang merah milik Hinata mulai mencari ujungnya kembali, pasangan masa depan dari gadis itu. Pandangan mata ku mengikuti arah benang itu yang perlahan mulai menunjukkan siapakah ujungnya.

Akhirnya selesai, benang merah, kurasa aku sudah menemukan pemilik benang merah yang menyatu dengan Hinata. Walaupun aku tidak yakin kemampuanku ini benar atau salah, jodoh hanya _**Kami-sama**_ yang menentukannya.

Kemampuanku ini belum tentu tepat seratus persen, mungkin kemampuanku ini suatu saat bisa saja menghilang. Tapi saat ini, jika ini benar, benang yang awalnya terputus dan tersambung lagi. Jodoh Hinata.. Aku berharap benang ini benar-benar menghubung ke seseorang yang tepat. Dan benang itu terlilit pada jari kelingkin seseorang. Aku berharap, sekali lagi aku berharap. Semoga saja benang yang melilit di jari pemuda itu akan membuat dirinya bahagia, dan pemuda itu..

"Adalah aku"

**-Owari-**

Selesai! Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada gambar pada _cover fanfic_ ini karena gambar itulah yang membuatku menjadi dapat membuat cerita ini.

Dan terima kasih juga bagi kalian yang sudah membaca dan me-_review _cerita ini. Ini adalah KibaHina pertamaku~ Apakah kalian suka? Semoga saja iya. Oke~ sampai jumpa dengan karyaku tahun depan~

Jaa na~

::

::

V


End file.
